wttpylsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaito
Kaito is a VOCALOID who was created by Crypton Future Media. In Wttpyls *Please note that most VOCALOIDs do not have canon biographies, and as such this is just a section about how Kaito within wttpyls behaves. Initially, Kaito was branded as a "commercial failure," which eventually lead to him having a lack of confidence in his abilities to sing and perform for people. He eventually became more accepted by the population, though the lack of confidence still stuck with him, and is something that probably won't go away for a long while. Kaito is generally very friendly, normally trying to keep a happy-go-lucky attitude and look on the brighter side of things when possible. Which doesn't always work out, but he tries his best nevertheless. He is extremely protective over the people close to him, willing to burst into a fight to keep them safe and away from harm, though this is a habit he tries to break, considering it's extremely reckless and generally leads to him needing repairs. It's very likely that if you harm someone close to him, he'll view you as an enemy unless given a reason to think otherwise. Kaito is also very caring, wanting nothing more than happiness for the people he cares about, as well as the world. And it's generally well known, but he has an enormous love for ice cream and sweets, though his love for ice cream is most noticeable, considering he could eat gallons at a time with no problem. Relationships Noiz - Initially, the two didn't seem to get along, and Kaito admittedly thought he was rather strange at first. Somewhere along the line, though, Kaito became entranced by the Rhymer, and now the two of them are romantically involved. Kaito cares deeply for Noiz, and is willing to do anything to protect him. Anything. Don't test him. He does value Noiz's ability to repair him, though he feels guilty for having it happen so often, and knows he needs to take better care of himself. Kaito hates making Noiz worry, and tries to do his best to keep him happy and make him smile as often as possible. Noiz programmed the German language into him, since Kaito had taken an interest in learning his native language, and now the two can communicate together in said language. Kiyoteru - Kaito's best friend, and fellow VOCALOID. He enjoys Kiyoteru's presence, and does admire the fact that he's a teacher. He tries to look out for Kiyoteru's well-being, though they both seem to be magnets for trouble at times. Kaito tries his best to keep his friend happy, from communicating and trying to talk any problems out to simply being goofy and trying to get a laugh out of the other. Trip - Kaito isn't quite sure what to think of this guy. He doesn't seem as bad as the other one, but Kaito's still very weary of him. And extraordinarily confused by his way of thinking to boot, not seeing the world the same way as Trip does and thus not understanding his point of view. 'Virus '- Kaito's afraid of Virus, plain and simple. The fact that Virus has his eye on him for some reason makes him extremely uncomfortable. Considering he's already been in the man's clutches before, he'd rather not be in them again. Category:Characters